One Rainy Day
by Miss Tomboy0135
Summary: It all started with a phone call on one rainy day...
1. The Call

**Note: This story is written in Romano's point of view**

I thought that my day would be a quiet one, one without any drama or annoyances to piss me off. I was wrong…

It was raining outside and like any day when it rains, I find myself to be incredibly lazy. Rain seems to do that to me besides stuffing myself with food. Since it was raining and I knew I wasn't going to be bothered by Antonio at all today, I figured the best thing for me to do in this situation was just sleep. Antonio was out with Gilbert and Francis, and honestly I was afraid to go despite Antonio inviting me to tag along. Last time I did I nearly lost my pants to Francis, who was completely drunk from all the vodka he "borrowed" from Ivan, and Antonio and Gilbert merely sat there and laughed the entire time, finding my screams and cursing at Francis rather entertaining to watch.

So it wasn't such a bad thing that I was home alone for a while. I hardly ever get time to myself anyways. Whenever it's not Antonio asking me to help him in the tomato garden, it's usually Feliciano making random visits because he misses me. I didn't even have to worry about him today since he was out with that potato-head Ludwig doing god knows what. Despite my attempts to keep Ludwig away from my dim-witted brother, Feliciano always runs back to him. Yeah I know he's smarter than he looks, but why he would and hang out with someone like Ludwig just baffles me.

My bed felt so comfy as I collapsed onto it, the ache in my back melting away into the mattress. I really didn't want to bother undressing out of my clothes, but I knew I'd be more comfortable without them on. A heavy sigh escaped me as I sat up, unbuttoning my shirt before tossing it in the laundry basket in the corner of my room near my bed. Underneath my shirt I had my blank tank top and the gold cross Antonio gave me when we were kids. I unfastened my belt as I kicked my boots off, slipping off my pants before throwing that into the basket as well. There was no greater feeling than lying under warm blankets on a rainy day. With a smile on my face, I let my head lay on the cloud-soft pillow and my eyes get heavy until I eventually drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long I had been sleeping, but I do know the sound of my phone ringing on my nightstand beside my bed was loud enough to wake me. I let out a groan, muffled a bit since my face was buried in my pillow, as I extended my arm out from under the covers to search for my ringing phone. Finally I found my phone, grabbing it before flipping it open and placing it up to my ear. "Hello?" I said, my voice a bit groggy until I cleared my throat. There was no answer on the other end of the phone and the number was one I didn't recognize or have saved under my contacts. "Hello?" I spoke up again, this time a bit louder.

"…R-Romano?" The voice spoke softly on the other end.

Upon hearing the voice I realized it was a girl, but I was friends with most girls so as to whom it was on the other end confused me. "Yeah, who is this?" I asked.

"I-It's Elizabeta…"

Elizabeta? Why was she calling me? More of less why did she sound like she was scared? Apparently there had to be a reason, and I was going to find out. "What's wrong?" I asked, flipping over so I was no longer laying on my stomach but now sitting up.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you but…but I needed someone to t-talk to…" She said.

"What's wrong though? You sound scared." I asked again, but as I listened to the other end of the phone a loud boom of thunder shook the sky outside. I heard a loud crashing noise before things went quiet. "Elizabeta? Elizabeta?" I called out until I looked at my phone to see that the call was lost. _What the hell was that about?_

As I sat there in my bed I looked out my window to see the sky was dark and the only light came from the lightning that lit up the sky for a few seconds before it grew dark again. Something wasn't right with Elizabeta and there had to be some reason that she called me. I threw the covers off and jumped out of bed, stumbling a bit as I hopped around to get my pants on before throwing my jacket on and slipping my boots on. I threw the hood over my head and grabbed the house keys, locking the door behind myself as I ran out of the house. It figured Antonio would take the car – what a perfect time for him to take it, so I guess it was up to me to get to Elizabeta by foot through this storm. Luckily, Roderich's manor was not far but it would still be a while for me to get there on foot. Roderich had bought a manor near Antonio's home mainly for Elizabeta, since she enjoyed cooking with me and Feliciano. Still, it was more like a summer home to her and Roderich so the chances that they were there were slim, but I was still willing to take the chances that they were there.

I ran down the dirt road heading to town, the rain hitting my face and the cold air making my lungs burn a little as I ran. My boots made a slight tapping noise as I reached town and started running down the cobblestone streets. My mind was so focused on getting to Elizabeta that I wasn't really paying attention to other things around me, which included a car. The sound of the horn though was enough to snap me out of my train of thought and I managed to jump back right before being hit. "Watch where the hell you're driving you bastardo!" I yelled, huffing a bit as I stood there before I continued running, making my way to Roderich's manor.

Eventually I got there and noticed all the lights were off, which only made me more concerned. I ran up to the front door before ringing the doorbell. I stood there for a minute before ringing it again. Was Elizabeta here? I pressed my ear up against the door to see if I could hear anything from the other side. "Elizabeta? Elizabeta are you there?" I asked as I banged on the door. Still no answer. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pin, which I started carrying just for these kinds of circumstances. I wasn't proud of the fact I used to pickpocket and break into houses, but you pick up some things when you work for the mafia and they force you to do jobs you really don't want to do because you know it's wrong. I worked the pin through the lock on the doorknob until eventually I heard a _'Click'_ and turned the knob to see the door open. I walked into the house, shutting the door behind myself. "Hello? Elizabeta? Roderich? Hello?" I called out, wandering the house to see if I could find them.

I had no luck find either of them downstairs, so maybe they were upstairs. Slowly I headed upstairs, which was even darker than downstairs. I felt like someone had blindfolded me and I tried finding the light switch but had no luck. I used whatever light that flooded in through the windows from the lightning to help me see. I ended up coming up to a door on my right, knocking on it before entering. "Elizabeta? Roderich? You in here?" I called out softly, flicking the light switch only to see that the lights never came on. _A power outage? Just my luck._

I looked to see I was in the bedroom, or a bedroom for that matter. I remember how Roderich's manor had many rooms, one in which I stayed in when I used to work for him with Feliciano. Slowly I walked around the room until I stepped on something. Looking down at the faint light glowing on the floor I bent down and picked it up, only to see it was Elizabeta's phone. So she was here, hopefully she was still in the house. Another crack of thunder exploded in the dark sky outside and I looked to see the rain pelt hard against the glass of the windows. To think I ran on foot through that kind of weather – I must be crazy. The room seemed empty and as I turned to leave the room I stopped upon hearing a noise. It was very soft and could barely be heard against the sound of the rain and thunder, but for a split second I heard it.

I walked over to the closet and slid the folding door open, only to see a figure with their knees hugging their chest and face hidden as their hands were placed over their ears. "Elizabeta?" I said, watching as the figure lifted her head to reveal green eyes that were red from what I guessed was from crying so much. "Elizabeta, what are you doing in he-!" I said but was cut off when Elizabeta threw her arms around my waist and held onto me tightly. I was taken aback by the sudden embrace, but I could feel her trembling and hear more soft whimpers and sobs escape her. "Elizabeta? W-What's wrong?" I asked, my voice soft as I tried to calm the crying girl. She didn't answer and merely kept her face buried in my chest. "Where's Roderich?" I asked, hoping she would answer me. To my relief, she did.

"H-He left to perform at a concert back in America, h-he said he'd be back in a few days." She stuttered a bit, her hands grasping my wet jacket tightly.

"So you're here alone?" I asked, a hint of disbelief could be heard in my voice. How could Roderich leave her alone? Sure Elizabeta is a tough girl and can handle herself, but still it annoyed me.

Another crack of thunder was heard outside and I watched as Elizabeta held onto me tighter. So that was it, she was afraid of the thunder. That would explain why she had her ears covered and she had the closet door closed. I stood there not really sure what to do, but I knew I had to comfort Elizabeta as best as I could. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to stop her from trembling anymore. She was like Feliciano after he gets his ahoge pulled on, whether someone pulled it or he got it caught somewhere.

"Y-You're all wet…" Elizabeta muttered, pulling away to look up at me.

"Yeah, I didn't really have a ride so I ran here." I replied, the corner of my mouth curling in a half-faint smile. However it faded when I saw the saddened look on Elizabeta's face.

"I-I'm sorry, I caused you so much trouble." She said.

"Nah, you're like a sister to me Elizabeta, I'd do it as many times if it meant I was doing it for you." I replied, placing a hand on her head. She seemed to have calmed down but still winced when the thunder kept coming around every few minutes.

"W-Well, you still need to get out of those clothes. Otherwise you'll get sick!" She said, looking at me with those green eyes of her that merely showed the same motherly concern she always had always shown me and Feliciano as kids.

"Alright, but let's get you in bed first, you must be exhausted." I said. I watched as she nodded her head and I smiled a bit before I scooped her up off the floor, holding her in my arms bridal-style. Her arms wrapped around me and her eyes were wide with the sudden surprise, still she relaxed and placed her head on my shoulder to rest on as I carried her to the bed. Luckily she couldn't see the blush on my embarrassed face. _God, I'm way too nice to girls._

I set her down on the bed and placed the covers over her before rubbing the back of my head. "Do you want me to get you anything? Some tea might calm your nerves. I know a good Italian blend of tea that does wonders for calming the nerves. I'll go make you some." I said, turning to walk out of the room but I felt a tug at my jacket. I turned my head to look over my shoulder only to see Elizabeta's arm extended out while her head was hanging to where her hair fell over her eyes.

"Please, don't leave me." She pleaded.

I stood there with a slight blush on my face. It was odd to see Elizabeta like this; she was always like a mother, caring for the other nations like they were her children. I had only seen her get angry once and that was at Gilbert, who in the end got hit by Elizabeta with her frying pan. To see her so scared and innocent like a little child, it was all new to me. I wondered if Roderich or Gilbert had ever seen this side of her.

"Alright, but it's best if you try and get some sleep." I said, turning to tuck her in.

"T-Thank you…Romano." She whispered before closing her eyes and tried to sleep.

I remained quiet, letting out a soft sigh as I rubbed the back of my damp, brown hair. I decided to sit on the floor with my back leaning against the side of the best Elizabeta was on. I turned my head to look back at her sleeping figure, seeing how peaceful she looked now. I was a little surprised when I saw her hand slip out from under the covers.

"Romano…will you…hold my hand?" She asked in such a quiet but pleading voice.

I looked at her hand before taking it in mine. It was warm and soft compared to my hand that was cold from the rain and tough from working out in the tomato garden yesterday.

After that, Elizabeta went quiet and I figured she had finally fallen asleep. I decided to stay the night, seeing as how I would feel guilty for leaving Elizabeta alone and also because the weather was too terrible to travel in now. I'd be crazy to go out there again. I felt my eyelids growing heavy as exhaustion was finally hitting me and the need to sleep was calling out my name. In the end, I let myself fall asleep, my hand never letting go of Elizabeta's the whole time.


	2. Holding Back

I wasn't sure what time it was by the time I awoke, but the pitter-patter noise of the rain hitting the roof was loud enough to wake me. My body felt heavy and I began to wonder if it was due to this weather – or rather me being stupid enough to run out in this kind of weather. I felt like I had to gather up all my strength into my arm just to lift it so I could rub my tired eyes; my arm feeling as if I had just finished lifting weights. However it was only when I felt something warm in the palm of my hand did I realize something warm was clasping it gently. Turning my head, my tired eyes came onto a sight so beautiful it made me forget the horrible weather beyond the walls of the house. A sleeping Elizabeta stayed beside me; her long locks like perfectly soft waves of silk that weren't touched by the common case of bed head that I usually suffered from. Despite it being so dark last night, even my idiot brother could probably tell the poor woman was probably pale from being so scared last night; thankfully though it seemed some color had returned to her face now that she had gotten some sleep. Was this was Roderich got to see every morning? This angel of a woman sleeping so peacefully that her touch alone could bring someone comfort? '_Ugh, what am I thinking this for? Elizabeta is like my sister._'

Reaching into my pocket I fished out my phone, flipping it open to see that there was not a single message from Antonio. '_Bastardo probably got drunk off his ass and doesn't even realize I'm not home. Why do I even put up with that moron?_' Still, looking at the time it seemed that I had overslept and judging from the looks outside the weather lightened up a bit. Carefully I moved, inching my way closer to the edge of the bed in hopes of doing it without waking Elizabeta. It was a close call since she had moved a bit the moment I got onto my feet and had to move my hand from her grasp, but the Hungarian woman still slept soundly and undisturbed. I smiled once more before I looked down at her sleeping figure. Was it wrong of me to leave her alone without seeing how she was feeling? Possibly even though it wasn't like she invited me over. I sighed before placing my hand over my face as I felt a bit light-headed; grasping the bed for support until things went suddenly black.

_"__Romano…Romano…Romano!"_

My eyes fluttered open weakly at the sound of my name being called; my vision blurry at first before it began to slowly clear the more I blinked. It was only when my vision was completely clear did I see the distressed face of Elizabeta who looked down at me. "Ow…my head…" I muttered.

"Oh thank goodness! I was seriously worried!" Elizabeta said before she hugged me tightly as I propped myself up with my elbows.

"E-Elizabeta? What…what happened?" I asked, my memory a bit fuzzy as I tried to process everything.

"You tell me mister! I was sleeping until I heard a noise and when I looked over, you're on the floor out cold and burning up!" she explained before her hand suddenly pressed itself to my forehead. "Oh no, you're still warm. You must have gotten a fever from sleeping in those wet clothes. Oh this is my entire fault, I'm sorry Romano! Um, maybe a cold shower will bring it down! C-Can you stand?" she asked, scrambling to her feet before extending her hand out for me to grab.

A fever? Honestly I didn't feel a thing but then again, not many people who are sick can feel their own fever. After nodding my head to her question, I took Elizabeta's hand and stumbled onto my feet with her help; however my body swayed and I was grateful Elizabeta was there to support me like a human crutch.

"Are you going to be able to stand in a shower by yourself? What if you collapse and hit your head?" she asked, her voice clearly sounding as if she was beginning to panic over the idea.

"Elizabeta, per favore si calmi (please calm down). I'll be fine. Besides, I probably stink anyways…and I'd hate to dirty up your bed if I tried lying down." I said with a chuckle, trying to ease her worried mind.

It took some effort on my part to walk as normal as I could without leaning on Elizabeta for support as she led me to the bathroom, but upon finally getting there I began to realize that maybe I was not as fine as I had told my female friend. She seemed a bit hesitant on leaving me, but somehow I had managed to convince her to leave. "Che cosami entrare? (What did I get myself into?)" I mumbled to myself, rubbing the back of my head as I left out another sigh. My body felt heavy as I forced myself to strip out of my clothes; nearly falling over when I had to remove my pants. As I waited for the water to warm up, I found myself looking at the door and wondered if Elizabeta was on the other side – staying near in case I needed her. That was always the Elizabeta I knew, a woman who cared for those close to her like a mother would her children. I still envy my brother for getting to stay with Elizabeta while I was sent to live with that foolish Spaniard.

Upon placing my hand under the water to test the temperature, I removed the last bits of what clothing I had before stepping into the shower. I had to admit, the water hitting my body felt nice and calming. Still, I only hoped that my being sick would not burden Elizabeta and make her think this was all her fault. Was was it that I felt so compelled to run to her? Maybe because she sounded so scared despite being the toughest woman I know and it didn't seem like her. Still, why did I have every urge in my body to just hold her close? Or feel angry at myself for not coming to her side sooner when she needed someone the most? Why though was my heart pounding hard in my chest whenever she was in my grasp? Was it possible that I...no...how foolish of me to think such things.

It didn't take me long to shower, which did make me feel a bit better once I had finished. Upon stepping out of the shower though, I was surprised to see that my wet clothes I had left before were now replaced with dry clothes. No doubt Elizabeta felt it was her responsibility to wash my wet clothes and give me new clothes while I wait. However they just seemed to be lounging clothes – a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. What bothered me the most was that Elizabeta had also taken my boxers, meaning that I would have to spend a few hours commando in clothes I figured belonged to Roderich – crap. Still I had no other choice and put the clothes on, just in time before there was a knock on the door.

"Romano? Are you alright in there?" Elizabeta asked from the other side.

"Ah, bene Elizabeta." I replied.

"Ah, okay. Antonio is on the phone, do you want to talk to him?" she asked politely.

Figure that _now_ that Spaniard decided to call and check on me. Probably realized I was gone when nobody fetched him some coffee to rid his morning hangover. "Tell that bastardo to go and suck a tomato...stronzo." I said, muttering the last part to myself. I sighed heavily before I opened the door and getly took the phone from Elizabeta. "What do you want you stupid ubriacone(drunkard)?" I asked, my tone obviously revealing how annoyed I was. I felt like my ear would bleed after listening to Antonio ramble on after the first two minutes how he was sorry that he left me home alone and that I was apparently sick. "Yeah well not like I need you anyways you idiota! And tell those other bastardo friends of yours to stay the hell out of my room! I know that French cazzo stole two pairs of my boxers the last time he was there!" I shouted before hanging up the phone before I could even hear Antonio's reply. "That guy...he gives me such a headache..." I muttered, holding my head as I stood there.

"Then why don't you lie down? I'll make you something to eat and some tea." Elizabeta said with a faint smile before this time both her hand came up and cupped my face, gently guiding me to bend down a bit to her level so her forehead could press itself to mine. "Hmm...you still feel a bit warm, and your face looks a bit red. Come on Romano, you should go rest." Elizabeta explained, her hands moving from my face to my hand that she held firmly yet still gently as she led me to an empty bedroom.

I definitely felt like a kid who was being tucked in by their mother as I climbed into the bed. Pathetic of a grown man being taken care of like this huh?

"Alright, I'll be right back with the food and tea, you just rest up Romano." Elizabeta said before she moved closer – something I was expecting.

Was surprised me more was that when she had moved closer, my eyes widened as I realized her lips had kissed the top of my head. Why? Why did things like this make me break down little by little to where all my strength to resist was becoming futile? No man deserved a woman like her...not snobby Roderich or that perverted Gilbert. Why was it the more I was around her, the more I felt like I was in an all out war between what my mind was telling me...and what my heart was. Why was I being such a coward to tell her how I felt? Was it because I still didn't know what those feeling were? No...I knew...the problem I was facing was the fear of knowing that they would just be one-sided. I'm probably nothing more than a big brother to Elizabeta in her eyes, someone she can call when she needs them the most. I had no right to tell her these feelings for her I suppressed for so many years. She and I...were only fated to be just friends. Still, as she pulled and turned away, it was as if my body was taking the side of what my heart desired; my hand reaching out and grabbing her hand in the same manner she had held mine – it not just a bit tighter.

I watched as she turned to look at me with those emerald gems of hers, and yet I could not bring myself to look at her beautiful face.

"Romano? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Now was my moment, my chance to pull her into my arms and pour my heart out. How could I though? How could I tell the woman I had been friends with for so long that I no longer wanted to be seen as just her friend?

_'__Elizabeta...'_


End file.
